


unaware i'm tearing you asunder [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No beta we die like... :c, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Realizations come in their own time.[A recording of a fic by platoapproved]
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	unaware i'm tearing you asunder [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [unaware i'm tearing you asunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878401) by [platoapproved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platoapproved/pseuds/platoapproved). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/unaware%20i'm%20tearing%20you%20asunder.mp3) | **Size:** 3.37MB | **Duration:** 4:47min

  
---|---


End file.
